Letters To You
by princesscolourful
Summary: Chad's gone off to war. So him and his wife write letters to stay in touch. Read as Chad finds out what happens back at his home. AU. Channy! Rated T cause of violence.
1. Prologue

**Letters To You  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I rule the world! No, I don't…I don't own SWAC either ):**_

**A/N: I got this idea when I was in the airport once with my friend. I saw some soldiers arriving at the gate. Man, it was loud in there. I wanted to check out what was happening, when I did, I saw people in tears. Little kids in tears. It was so beautiful, I cried as well. This is just a story I made out of the blue. I write the chapters/letters when I finish my homework and any other stories...**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

The Cooper and Munroe family gathered together at the airport.

Getting ready to say goodbye to their loved one.

"Goodbye, son," said an older version of Chad Cooper, "do our country good." He opened his arms to hug his only son. Chad happily took it. Being apart from his family for 11 months would be hard. He heard his father quietly sob. They pulled away, as they did, Chad saw Callum Daniel Cooper crying. Yes, his own father crying. He thought he'd never see this ever.

"Bye, dad and I will," he answered, his own tears forming as well.

Then he turned to Jane Cooper, her eyes were turning red as well. "Oh, my baby boy! Turning in to a man, oh, please say you'll live!" She wrapped her arms tightly around her son, so he couldn't breathe.

"Mom, mom," he managed to get out through his mother's arm. She hesitantly unwrapped her arms that were around him. "I'll miss you, mom, and yes, I will live…"

"You better promise that!" Then she moved back to her husband while she cried, her only son, leaving.

A blond came up to him. "Well, bro, I guess this is it…" said the 13-year old Caitlin Darcy Cooper. She and her older brother looked alike, so much, sometimes people thought they were twins.

"Caity, just come here." Chad opened his arms for her, she took it. She was short, so her head was on his stomach. She may not act it, but deep down, she didn't want her older brother to go. Who else is she going to annoy now?

He let her cry on his uniform, just like he did to his mom and dad. He didn't care if it stained. He would miss his family too much.

"Bye, Chad, praise yourself after you come back," said Connie Munroe. Chad was like the son she's never had, apart from David but David was a hellhole.

"I will, Connie, I promise." Connie was like a mother to Chad, they were all one big family.

"Chad!" beamed a deep voice, happily but sadly. "See ya, bro, you got into the army! Good for you!"

David -Connie's hellhole of a son- was like Chad's brother. Deep down everyone knew how David really felt. He wanted to be in the army as well, but failed the tests. So he's going next year.

"Thanks, Dave, I really appreciate your encouragement."

He saved the best till last: Sonny Munroe-Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper's wife. A beautiful one to be exact-to Chad of course. She was everything to him, she was the reason why he followed his dream of becoming a soldier and joined the army at the age of 20. She was what kept him going, she was why he's still alive and breathing. Sonny was his world, the air he breathed, she is perfect for Chad and always will be.

They didn't say anything, Chad pulled her into a tight embrace, the pain, the sting in his heart going away immediately. The hug was so tight that it almost crushed his son, Christopher Sampson Cooper. He had everything of Chad's and only a part of Sonny. Chris had blond hair, blue eyes, Chad's breath-taking smile and his father's cocky attitude, for a 5 month old, that was a lot. The only thing he got off Sonny was that he was kind and caring.

"I'll miss you, Loganberry," she whispered, her tears dripping down furiously.

He heard her sniffle and couldn't help but cry as well. "I'll miss you, Short Stack," he whispered back.

He then pulled away, only to be greeted with a pair of soft lips. They kissed for one last time-it wouldn't be the last time, he would come back home soon, but just in case- the longest kiss they had in hours. It was beautiful, they felt the same energy as they did every time the made contact.

They pulled away when air became something they needed.

"Wait for me, will you?" he breathed.

She smiled. "Even if it takes forever."

Then a little laugh interrupted their moment.

Chris had no idea what was going on yet, but he liked the way his parents were hugging and smiling, making him feel good.

"Hey, little man, you wait till daddy comes home, OK? Will you do that?" Chad cooed.

His son just smiled at his father's happiness. Chris' smile was so beautiful, he would definitely miss it.

"OK, little man, I'll see you…"

He kissed his wife's forehead one last time. The whole family came rushing in afterwards, pulling him into a massive group hug. Chad laughed at this.

"All soldiers, please report to gate 5, all soldiers please leave at gate 5."

Everyone in the family waved and shouted their goodbyes to the only Cooper soldier as he blew them all a kiss.

He left with the other soldiers, looking back one last time. Cheers and applauds came from everyone from the airport.

Then they disappeared into the gate. Everyone was still clapping and applauding until the day ended.

* * *

_We all need to remember our soldiers fighting for us,  
__They are the reason why we are safe, why we are alive.  
__They are the most selfless people anyone knows.  
__They put their life on the line for us.  
__They don't mind if they die,  
__All they think about is that we are safe.  
__So everyone, praise those soldiers  
__And next time you see those brave men arriving in the airport,  
__Thank them,  
__Doesn't matter if you say it to them, our say it in your head.  
__Just let them know they did a good job protecting us from everything._

**~Carmel xx **


	2. March 27th

****

Letters To You  
**By: princesscolourful  
****_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE WHATSOEVER_**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating 'Baby, Fix Me' I've had billions of detentions…so sorry. BTW, they're all homework or hat detentions. I don't know, but I can tell you one thing: crazy teachers….**

* * *

**March 27th**

Dear Chad,

I hope everything in Afghanistan is good. It's great to know that your defending our beloved country. I agree, America is a prized possession. And we should do everything to defend it.

If you want to know everything that has happened ever since you left, I can tell you. Aw, heck, I'm just gonna tell you:

Our little Chris said his first word. Do you wanna know what the word was? 'Dada.' He really misses you, Chad. He needs his daddy. Really bad. And Tawni, did you hear? James proposed just yesterday! Their wedding is a long way away. Was I really that crazy when you proposed to me? Well, the best thing is that they're together. Nico finally found a girlfriend! Actually, it's Penelope. But they look so cute together. I'm so happy for them. Grady went back to New Jersey, he's going to college and learning how to open up a business. He's going to call it, 'Cheeze,' it's a fast food restaurant, like McDonald's. Zora's been getting heaps of detention from Ms. Bitterman. Can you believe after 20 years of teaching, Ms. Bitterman is still there? Caity's being...Caity, but she misses you. On the inside, Chad, on the inside. David went to University, so we won't be seeing him for another 2 months.

Everything is fine here, Chad. But I miss you terribly. The empty bed is so uncomfortable without you. It doesn't feel the same. But I need to be strong to raise Chris, with the help of everyone. Every night, I think of you. I play with my wedding ring to bring back happy memories. Our wedding was unforgettable. After a two years and a half, you'd think people would stop talking about it. But we live in a small town in Wisconsin, everyone knows and never forgets.

Everyone has been so supportive. No-one could ever be more supportive than you, Chad. It's a good thing we have enough money to send Chris to a day care, I'd be stumped.

I've been trying to distract myself by working. By the way, the floral shop has been busy this week, with couples getting married and lots of…deaths. Oh, God, now the paper's wet. Sorry about that, Chad. You know how I am with deaths and that.

Anyways, I don't think I've ever seen more people in the store than Valentine's Day. It's pretty hectic.

About trying to distract myself with work, I needed to get you out of my mind for a while. I need to think straight. Just you going out to war and such, worries me. What if you never come back? What if it's too late? I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help it. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't alive.

Speaking of alive, remember the first time we ever met?

You know, at Starbucks? How you and I coincidentally both ordered chocolate-sprinkled, cinnamon flavoured latte? And you stole it from me? I have to admit, that was a pretty low move to get a girl's attention. Don't you think, Chad?

I remember everything you said to me that day. It was the best day of my life. Then again, just being with you, are the best days of my life.

Remember out first date? That was a disaster! The waiters were rushing madly, the chefs were having fights and one of the waiters spilled my drink! But being me, I laughed about it until you took me home. Then we both decided that we shouldn't go to a restaurant again. EVER.

Anyways, enough about memories. What about you? What do you remember?

How is it there in big wide world? How is it defending America for people's sake? What's happened there so far?

I wanna know everything.

Beginning to end.

Don't leave anything out.

Please.

I hope your Captain would allow you to have communication once in a while. Everyone's dying to see how you're turning out there. And they all miss you.

Here's a photo that I found, I hope you keep it. It was taken on Chris' 1st Christmas.

Remember, Tawni took that?

Man, we all looked so happy. Smiling faces and all. I miss those days.

Don't worry, Chad, I am happy, too. Chris is here, my friends are here and my whole family is here. All I need is you to complete the picture.

I miss you and your blue eyes.

Come back soon.

Forever And Always Yours  
_Sonny x_


	3. April 2nd

**Letters To You  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE WHATSOEVER**_

**A/N: Woah, 2nd chappy is up! Haha. Hope you enjoy it! I'm on holidays now, so I'll be updating faster. Please understand I have a French assignment to do and it is really long. So, yeah...**

* * *

**April 2nd**

Dear Sonny,

I am so sorry for not replying straight away, but you know out here in Afghanistan, we rarely have any free time. We have to make sure there are no landmines. Just yesterday, we heard one go off. We know it wasn't one of us, since we were all there.

Oh, Sonny, I'm so glad you weren't there to see it. You would have been crying so much.

I know I did. Deaths reminded me of how you always felt. Even if you don't know them, you'd still breakdown.

I know how you feel now Sonny. Without you and Chris here, I feel nothing. When I heard my name being called out for letters, I was so happy, you couldn't imagine how I felt. Knowing you still wanted to hear from me, made me jump for joy.

I couldn't believe that Chris said his first word. And it wasn't 'mama.' Well, what can I say? That boy loves his father too much. It's a good thing I went, he has to learn to love you more. Tawni and James…Getting married? I hope they know what they're doing. And yes, Sonny, you were like that when I proposed to you. I'm so happy for Nico and Penelope. I know Nico's been trying to get her since high school. Now, he's got his dream. Well, as for Grady's 'Cheeze'…I can't wait to eat in it. I bet it will taste delicious. Tell Zora that I'm disappointed in her, she should not be getting detentions at all. Can you ask Caity: how her boyfriend, Jack is doing? Haha. Tell Dave: don't stuff up.

It does feel good to know your saving America. It lets you know that you can be a hero for the good of your people.

Ahh, I miss Wisconsin. Such a quiet place. Unlike here. But I know you don't wanna hear that.

Sonny, I want you to know that with you on my mind, it distracts me, too. I almost got hit thinking about you, lucky someone on my team pulled me aside. Then I had to focus.

I think of you every night. You and Chris. It hurts to be away from you two. I miss you so bad. You are the reason I am still alive, Sonny. I try to keep myself alive so I can see you.

I hope I left you with enough money. If you ever run out, call my parents, they'll help you out.

The bed is more uncomfortable here, Sonny, trust me. I can't sleep without you here as well. And the way you always say, "Don't let the bed bugs bite," yeah, well, here, they do bite and it hurts.

I remember everything that happened when I met you. Sonny.

I even remember the second date. Man, that was the best! Haha.

I remember I had to calm you down cause I thought you were crying. It turned out to be tears of happiness. I don't like it when you cry, Sonny, it hurts me…It hurt me even more when we were at the airport and we were all saying goodbye. I miss your kisses. I miss your smile.

Don't worry, I'll be home soon in about 11 more months. Just enough time for me to be back by Chris' birthday. I hope you wait for me.

I'll tell you what's happened so far.

We moved to another base, I can't tell what base for classified reasons. I hope you understand. It's not as bad as the one we were at a few days back. Here, it's a bit quieter, we're far from the city, see. We helped some refugees get to there destination safely. But there's a lot of enemies here and they have a lot of weapons. At night, we're all in danger, every team has 1 hour of night watch. It's scary, but luckily, we made it through. Right now, is the only free time I have. So I'm writing this letter before I have to go to sleep and do night watch.

You have no idea how happy I am for you to waste your time there, and even bother sending me these. But I like it. Please don't stop writing these letters. It make me incredibly warm and fuzzy inside.

Oh, by the way has my parents called yet? I need you to pass this on to them: The money for the car is in the drawer on the right side.

How is it there so far, Sonny?

Good? Bad?

How's the town going?

Thanks for the photo. I cried when I saw this. Yeah, I cry! It's not like you've never seen me cry, eh, Sonny?

Chris looks so much like you except for his dashing blue eyes. I could imagine him now when he's a teen. The party, the girls, it's so clear.

I'm only joking, Sonny, only about the party, I can't guarantee about the girls, though. Like father, like son.

Tell EVERYONE I miss them too. Not as much as I miss you though.

I'll be home soon.

I love you.

Love,  
_Chad x_

P.S Can you tell Lenny to fix the engine? Please? Thanks, love you, Sonny.


	4. April 4th

**Letters To You  
**_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE WHATSOEVER**_

**A/N: Well, hello. Sorry it took me so long to update. I found this and I was like...oh, I already wrote it. :O So here is letter 3 and I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm starting school next week and I'm already predicting I'm gonna fail most of my subjects so, you guys have to wait a while. Cool?**

**

* * *

**

**April 4th**

Dear Chad,

Everyone's been missing you. And when you sent that letter, it sent happiness to everyone's heart. It was good to know that you were still alive, we were getting worried. Really worried. But really? It took you 2 weeks to reply? I'm just joking, I understand completely. You're busier than I am.

I was also happy to see your letter in the mail. I recognized your handwriting, it's still the same. It's so beautiful unlike my scribbles. Even though it is messy and scruffy. It still screams out, 'This is Chad Dylan Cooper's writing!'

Thanks for making me happy again, I just need to hear from you and that'll be all. That's what gets me through the day. I don't know how many times I've read your letter. You need to come back soon.

Hey, watch out, good thing you didn't say anything about the parties, if you were here, I'd smack you, playfully, of course. And if he does a one night stand, well, let's just say: he won't be here for long. So be careful of your predictions, Cooper.

For your information, Chris does love his mother very much. He only said 'dada' because…OK, well he loves you more, obviously. Let's just stick to that.

Chris' eyes are the closest to yours. And, he looks like you and everything about him reminds me of you. The smile, the hair, the attitude. Everything.

Don't worry, Chad, I understand if you don't tell me the base. I know it's important. Chad, don't die, please. Stay strong and stay away from the landmines. We all want you alive. I need you alive.

Remember this: I love you. With all my heart, even when you're not here, I still feel your heart beating. Just like when we were teenagers and all we did was watch the stars disappear into the clear blue sky.

And I am not wasting my time, Chad Cooper. I am completely happy to write what I feel like and how I'm doing to you. No one understand better than you.

Chris is at the nursery now, so I'm writing this while I'm serving roses. And wrapping them. I wish you were here, you wouldn't get pricked by the thorns. You were a pro at handling roses.

There are so many anniversaries and weddings in April, who knew? It was nothing like last year. I guess the weather is perfect to hold a wedding. It's so magical, you know, Chad?

I remember our wedding, thank you for the wedding and being the best thing that's ever happened to me. It means a lot to me. I guess I could summarise that the wedding was my fairytale, but you already completed that.

Oh, it's not going bad, everything's good. I forgot to mention, Lenny finally got the girl of his dreams. Oh, Chad, she is so beautiful, I wish I could be like that. She means so much to Lenny, I hope it lasts.

The town's fine, Chad, business as usual. They're planning some surprise.

I hope that 11 months come by quickly, you don't want to miss out on Chris' 1st birthday, he wants his daddy to make it feel even more special.

"Dada, back," were his exact words. He needs you, Chad. Just as much as I need you. I think of you every night as well. I pray. I pray that you don't die and you'll come home, in one piece.

Please do not bring up the airport scene. I almost died at that moment. But I knew it wasn't going to be the last time I'd see you. I hoped. I still hope.

Things that has happened so far in Appletown:

Chris got his first award for being such a good sport and cleaning up his mess. For someone who's only 7 months old, he's made a lot of progress. Tawni and James decided when their wedding should be: 1 month after you come back. Your parents are here to visit, they wont be staying long, but they'll be here when you come back. Nico and Grady have bought a store for Grady's fast food restaurant. Lenny got a hair cut! It looks so much better, it's finally out of his eyes! I never knew his eyes were brown, did you?

Anyways, how are you, Chad?

Like, always, I wanna know what happens there.

It's way more fascinating than Appletown.

The town's been bawling for weeks now. It's not the same since you left. Everything's so dull and lifeless here. Well, to me, anyways.

I miss your kisses and smiles as well. Especially your eyes. No-one's is like yours. They're unique in a special and rare way. Not even Chris' are close to yours.

I like it. I love it. Your eyes.

Come back soon.

And, yes, I will wait for you. Forever. No-one could ever replace you. Even if it does take forever.

You have a special place… In my heart.

Forever And Always Yours  
_Sonny x_

P.S I did tell him and he's like: "Yeah, I forgot!" Wierd right?


End file.
